


38 ways to fall in love

by A_Small_Collection_Of_Nonsense



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: AU, F/M, First Meeting, oneshots, otp prompts, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Small_Collection_Of_Nonsense/pseuds/A_Small_Collection_Of_Nonsense
Summary: Ya boi went ham on an OTP Prompt generator and she WILL write them all





	38 ways to fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Whilst using the generator I used Scrooge and Beakley’s names, but I might end up writing some other ships too, they’ll all be Ducktales ships though:)
> 
> For this chapter, the prompt was “Library/Bookstore AU”, but instead of an AU, over written this as them having met a couple months before being partnered up in SHUSH, because why the hell not

If he was honest, he wasn’t all that interested in the library.

Scrooge had never been much of a reader, aside from the odd book about magical artefacts of course, but books had never appealed to him. Why would he read a book about a pirate sailing he seven seas when he could just do it himself?

But there was also the issue that he had no clue how technology worked, so if he was going to find something out, he’d have to check a book, hence his new archives.

It was due to these reasons that around midday he wandered into his archives to try and find out where some mystical artefact he had his eyes on had disappeared to, only to find he didn’t have anything on it.

And so Scrooge McDuck, millionaire, and of things kept going he way they were, the richest duck in the world, found himself in Duckburg library.

He arrived around one o clock, and headed straight for the non-fiction section, and began scanning the shelves.

It was now almost two o clock, and he still hadn’t found anything.  
He was going insane.  
Twice now he’d picked up a book, read the whole thing only to discover it had absolutely nothing to do with what he was looking for (Though one of them had a very helpful chapter about Mummy’s, of which he’d torn the pages out of for future reference), but he was Scrooge McDuck! He wouldn’t be beaten by books!

In hindsight he probably would.

The clock struck two and Scrooge decided enough was enough, and began walking out when he saw it out of the corner of his eye.

On the top shelf was the exact book he was looking for.

He grinned, pulled a ladder along from the other end of the shelf and clambered up. However, it would seem he’d gotten it a bit off, as the book was just out of reach. He shrugged, he could reach it, it was only just out of reach, so if he stretched he would surely be able to-

And then he fell.

And landed on a rather soft part of the floor.

  
Wait, that wasn’t right.  
He looked up to see the face of a young woman, and realised that he was currently bridal-style in her arms.  
He coughed awkwardly, ‘Tha- oh, ok’  
He was interrupted as the woman put him back down, he smoothed out his jacket and smiled at her, ‘Thank you’.  
The woman, who sported pale blonde hair and was quite possibly the tallest and most muscular person he’d ever seen didn’t smile back, she just shrugged, ‘Don’t mention it’ she said, and climbed up a couple steps of the ladder and grabbed the book for him.  
She glanced at the title, and raised an eyebrow, ‘The lights of Twilight?’  
Scrooge grinned triumphantly, ‘_Yes_! Finally!’ He cheered, grabbing the book out of her hand and beginning to flick through the pages at an alarming rate.  
‘You kno-‘  
‘I’ve been researching this for weeks, apparently there’s a treas-‘  
‘It’s fake’  
‘_What_’  
Scrooge glared at her ‘I am _Scrooge McDuck_, I do not research fake artefacts’  
‘Yes you do’  
‘No I don’t’  
‘Yes you do’  
‘No I don’t!’  
‘_Yes_ you do’  
‘I do not!’  
‘Yes you- Oh this is pointless’ she groaned, ‘Look, it was a ruse planted by the government in order to lure a world renowned thief into a trap, they made up a wild story about treasure appearing at twilight so she’d take the bait.’  
‘Well if that’s true - which it is very clearly not – then why is there so much information on it, hmm?’  
‘_Because_ it took years to fully convince her to go after the treasure, so by the time they’d finally captured her there was to much fake evidence to reclaim, so they left it’  
‘And how would you know all this?’  
‘I can’t tell you that’  
‘Oh really?’  
‘Really, now if you’ll excuse me, I have better things to be doing then spending my time with ignorant morons such as yourself’  
‘Oi! _I’m Scro_-‘  
‘I’m aware – here’ she grabbed a book off the shelf and threw it at him, ‘It’s about an _actual_ artefact in the Atlantic, do have fun’  
Scrooge grumbled something about know-it-all’s as he stormed out, vowing never to enter that god forsaken library again.

Of course he came back a few moments later to pick up that book, after all, a trip to the Atlantic sounded interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review letting me know what you think


End file.
